Happiness
by kazeklozed
Summary: The aftermath to Obito's death. Revolves around Kakashi. Slight Naruto/Hinata and Sakura/Kakashi. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Sorry if it's not that great. My first time uploading an actual story onto here. Please leave behind constructive criticism although if you feel the need to flame try and fight it. Also Minato _is_ the name of Kakashi's sensei right? If not then in my story it is!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and everything else used in my stories don't belong to me!

* * *

"Would you care to tell me why exactly you are standing here out in the rain like an idiot?"

Kakashi's head jerked up at the sudden appearance of the foreign voice, his honed reflexes read to attack at any moment. However he relaxed his tensed arms as he recognized the voice belonged to Minato, his long time friend and sensei. "Anything to get away from society. I don't know, it just doesn't feel like home anymore," he frowned, shuddering slightly.

Minato quietly slung his arm around his pupil's shoulder in a comforting manner. "It'll be alright you know."

Kakashi scoffed. Every time somebody had said those words the universe always chose to make it ten times worse. A silent tear slid down Kakashi's already damp cheek as he realized that his best friend would no longer be there. Even though the two had never really gotten along Kakashi would miss the Uchiha.

As the young boy's shoulders started to shake Minato silently hugged the boy, the two standing in the rain in a comfortable silence. Both remembering the fallen hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Due to people telling me that I should extend this, I've decided to! Well I'm just going to do like a time jump. So this is AU because the whole of Team 7 are there. There's slight Naruto/Hinata and I guess Sakura/Kakashi. Although I'm not a big fan of that shipping, but I don't mind it. Also I need a Beta reader! Anyone willing to do it for me?

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine except for the storyline.

**Edit:** Yeah I know that this chapter doesn't exactly relate. But I'm really not bothered to have to re-make it as another story so yes. It sort of works though right?

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

Sakura clapped her hands together and shivered lightly as a gust of wind blew across her pink cheeks. She along with Naruto and Sasuke all stared impatiently at the door that stood slightly ajar, waiting for their sensei, Kakashi to arrive. Naruto and Hinata were sitting together in a corner, admiring the view. Sasuke stood a little way off beside the window staring outside. The light bounced off of the snow casting strange shadows in the little apartment. Sakura sighed. It was all very cosy and nice, but far too cold. What could possibly be taking their sensei so long? When she had last seen him he had told her that he was simply heading down to the market to get a few groceries for their Christmas dinner.

It must have been hours because soon Naruto fell asleep on Hinata. She smiled discreetly as she reached her arms out to hug him closer, both of them sharing their body warmth with each other. Sasuke scowled. He hated waiting.

"I'm going to go and look for Kakashi-sensei" As the door slammed behind her, Naruto abruptly jerked up, awoken from his peaceful slumber. As Sasuke turned his head he scowled once again. He couldn't believe they'd managed to convince him to spend Christmas day with them. It didn't even feel like Christmas. The cold hearted Uchiha had to admit, it just didn't feel right without the white headed ninja that they called 'sensei'.

The cold wind bit at Sakura's face as she hugged her coat closer to her. After eight years Sakura had learnt of her teacher's habits and knew that he was probably at that god-forsaken blue rock. Ever since they'd first met he'd spent all of his free time just standing in front of the memorial, never moving, never going off to eat, just frozen in time. As Sakura approached the park she began to doubt whether or not he was there. With all of his white hair it was a bit hard to spot him in _snow_. Sakura blinked, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. The ninja was _asleep_. He was bundled up on the ground, his white hair almost blending into the background. Sakura drew closer to him and gazed into his peaceful face. She smiled slightly; how he had managed to fall asleep in this cold weather amazed her. As she leaned down over his face her eyebrows creased into a 'v' shape. Then she slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch," he hissed, sitting up in a manner that he would not like to share with others. "What was that for?"

"That was for falling asleep. In a park frozen over in snow," she retorted severely. Sakura sighed, glaring at her sensei. When they had first met she had wondered whether or not he was truly a jounin. She now raised this thought again. "Why is it so important to have all of the gang gathered up for Christmas? We've never done this before."

"Because," Kakashi murmured, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Remember my old team-mate Obito?"

Sakura nodded her head quietly, not wanting to interrupt her sensei when he was deep in thought.

"We used to always have Christmas together, but it got lonely. He never had the chance to invite the rest of our team because Minato-sensei and Rin were always busy on missions or spending Christmas with their own families."

"What about your family? And Obito's family?"

As Kakashi's one eye glanced up at Sakura's pale face he stopped talking. "We should be getting back. The others are probably worried."

Sakura watched Kakashi slowly stand up, brushing off the snow on his clothes. She never should have mentioned his past. Sakura shivered in the cold, her sensei walking alone down the street back to his apartment.

He looked up at the sky, the snow and cold weather not bothering him at all. Inside he was as warm as any fire.

_Obito I did it._


End file.
